


【太中/R】他不懂

by Yeguiti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Young Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeguiti/pseuds/Yeguiti
Summary: 我终于搞到ao3了qwqqqqq
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 23





	【太中/R】他不懂

*Dirty talk，女装有，ooc有

*字数1.2w

*17岁干部宰x17岁干部中，有首领宰x干部中出没

*醋宰（飞醋）

横滨的夜晚似乎总是如此热闹。

这座城市虽说不是日本的首都，但它所展现出的魅力绝不会比东京要少。宽阔的马路上车水马龙，路灯与车灯融成一体向着远方流去，像是要顺着那条光路浩浩流入天际化作天星。

“我说中也，你到底靠不靠谱啊？不要假戏真做喝醉了连刺杀任务也做不……”

还没等太宰治欠揍的声音落地，他身边小个子的搭档忍无可忍的拳头就已经落在了他身上。帽檐下湛蓝色的眼睛包着一团熊熊燃烧的怒火，看起来想把太宰治一把摁进地里。

可惜在红叶姐的鬼斧神工下铁血男儿也变楚楚动人女儿郎，他脸上的表情不仅毫无威慑力，还相当惹人怜爱——活生生是个娇俏可人的大小姐。

因为这次的潜入任务的特殊性质，中原中也不得不听从森鸥外的指令男扮女装，假装是太宰治的夫人。好在他本就身材娇小，一张脸化过了妆更是毫无破绽，穿上首领提供的裙子堪称天衣无缝。

虽说这番计划加打扮绝对是首领本人的恶趣味就是了。

森鸥外：计划通。

中原中也半长的橘发被尾崎红叶盘了个堪称“优雅”的发型，坠下的编发上插了支珍珠发簪，在酒宴会场吊灯的温暖光芒下闪着莹润的光。

当然，在没有对上太宰治的时候他能够完美无缺地维持优雅温柔的外表，只要用上choker里夹着的变声器就天衣无缝。他有一双漂亮极了的湛蓝色的眼睛，哪怕是最名贵的蓝宝石也抵不上那双眼睛半分耀眼，那就像是阳光下的海，每一分闪耀着的光芒都美得不像话——不，甚至连那片巨大而美丽的蓝宝石都抵不上他的眼眸半分。

这次任务的会场似乎还有些不光彩的地方，因此只有拿到了邀请函的伴侣才能进入。这点小事并不算什么——太宰治早就顺利地拿到了那张看起来很有质感的邀请函，并且没有让它沾上血液。

“那么走吧，太宰夫人？”

说出这个词的后一秒太宰治亲眼看到了中原中也额头崩起的青筋。黑手党的小不点干部顾忌着已经到了会场附近，硬生生压下了自己的怒火，打算任务结束绝对要把他摁在地上打。

中原中也愤怒地挽上太宰治的胳膊，顺带狠狠地扭了一把，享受到太宰治扭曲了一瞬的表情后心满意足地和他一起走进灯火辉煌的大厅。钢琴曲和大提琴的声音交汇在装修奢华的房间里，仿佛两股并行而生的溪流融在一起一般没有丝毫违和感，汩汩地流淌在黄昏与黑夜的交界处。

酒宴上的男男女女都各自挽着自己的伴侣，女性华贵的晚礼服时而曳地，看得中原中也嘴角一抽，突然觉得自己身上被嫌弃太过繁重的洋裙也不是那么重了。

太宰治那混蛋倒是穿得轻便，中原中也愤愤地想。

他今天换了一套白西装，卷曲的刘海被斜分开梳得整整齐齐，和平时看起来根本不梳的乱糟糟的蓬发全然不同，更有斯文败类的感觉了。首领在他的领口处别了一块茶晶制的领扣，用棕色的丝带穿起来，依他本人而言就是觉得这种水晶很配太宰治。

两人已经各自取了香槟，站在舞池外喝着。周遭不时有艳羡的目光投过来，太宰治向着那些富商家的小姐们举杯微笑都能引起一阵小声的尖叫。中原中也脑门上鼓起忍无可忍的青筋，实实在在地被太宰治的骚包样给恶心到了，狠狠扭了他胳膊一把。

“很疼诶！中也是不是吃醋啦用这么大力，放心今天晚上回去会好好满足你的。”太宰治回头小声地继续恶心中原中也，一只手还自然而然地揽上了他的腰。

如果说刚刚中原中也还只是有点恶心的话，现在他就想马上把那只肮脏的爪子砍掉扔出去喂狗。但是为了会场内部的和平安定和避免血溅当场太过难看他还是咬牙忍了，打算完事了再找个角落扁他一顿。

两人的手在衣物的遮挡下推来推去，好一场明争暗斗。最后太宰治还是不敌中原中也可怕的手劲，败下阵来笑道：“小狗会咬人了呢，真让人头大啊～”

这句话一说出来就成功地又一次激怒了中原中也，他正要对太宰治实施一下单方面虐打就被他一捏小臂拦住了。太宰治很快听见了乐声戛然而止，向上延伸的欧式古典台阶的站台上出现了一个约莫四十出头的男人，小胡子和头发用发胶梳得一丝不苟，显得他那张脸更油腻了。

所有人都停了下来。

男人开口了：“诸君晚上好。我是这次酒宴的主办方，北原仓介。这次我们会为大家提供一个深入交流的场所，请诸君不必拘谨，尽情放开自己玩个痛快好了，如果晚上玩累了，我们会为大家提供房间，请各位自便。希望可以给各位一个美妙的夜晚。”

他的声音和他这个人一样，都有一种让人一听一见就反胃的奇妙能力。太宰治轻轻“噫”了一声，轻抿一口酒液。

中原中也一听他那话就知道什么意思——当然，三个月以前他还是个纯情少年什么都不知道，能秒懂全是拜太宰治那混蛋所赐。

身为混蛋而不自知的太宰治俯下身，温凉的气息喷在中原中也裸露的锁骨和肩头，手指一抬他帽檐低声道：“看那边中也，那就是我们今晚的最终目标哦～”

中原中也缩了缩肩膀，脸上闪过一丝实打实的嫌恶，赶紧给自己灌了口酒压下反胃。

“啊，对这次任务的热情更低了呢。”中原中也重重叹了口气，“要不太宰你去色诱好了，这张脸我下不去手。”

“根据提前的调查报告显示他并不是同性恋哦，所以还是中也你去比较合适。”太宰治捏了捏他肩头光滑白皙得不像港口黑手党干部的皮肤，眯了眯眼，“好戏要开始了。”

—

“先生！”中原中也装作躲开自己今晚的伴侣转投他人的偷情样子，对已经站在角落里悠然自得地喝酒的北原仓介抛出几个在太宰治看来假的不能再假的媚眼，不过所幸他那张脸相当具有威慑力，对方完全没有看出什么来，“北原先生今晚是一个人吗，为什么要在这里一个人喝闷酒呢？”

他举起手中的高脚杯，和北原仓介碰了一下，发出清脆的玻璃相撞声。

中原中也忍着呕吐感，以几个充满性暗示的动作向眼前的男人表达好感：“我来陪着北原先生怎么样？我已经把舞伴甩掉了，他实在是太无趣啦——”

“哦？那你想怎么样呢，这位——美丽的小姐？”男人的淫笑浮现在他脸上，他那眼神像是一只毛茸茸的爪子在中原中也脸上爬来爬去，搞得他心里发毛。

“当然是找点乐子嘛，先生……您明明知道的不是吗？”中原中也学着临时恶补的几部电视剧娇俏地笑了两声，脸上恰到好处地浮现一点红晕。

中原中也，一个从来没有意识到过自己魅力有多大的男人。

啊啊，虽然是任务需要，但果然还是很不爽呢。太宰治耳朵深处藏着的窃听器把一切都纳入耳中，他眯起眼睛，把杯中的香槟一饮而尽。

看来今晚要好好让狗狗补偿我了。

远处的中原中也丝毫没有意识到自家搭档暗下来的脸，他已经挽住了北原仓介的胳膊往一个房间走去，并且很逼真地用胸前的假体蹭着他的胳膊。

太宰治默默立在原地摇晃着香槟，刚刚对着他的脸犯花痴的几个胆大的富家小姐瞬间围了上来，试图给今晚制造一场美妙的艳遇，都被太宰治笑眯眯地拒绝了。他对情绪管理和表情控制的研究已经炉火纯青，只要他不想让别人看出来他情绪有异就绝不会被发现——除了在中原中也面前。

中原中也太清楚他太宰治是个什么人了，精致优雅惹人喜欢的外表下只有一滩黑泥，恶臭难闻，让人一下都不想靠近。

所以说中也是特殊的嘛……太宰治叹了口气，听着房间里的声音掐好时间往楼上走去，该去办正事了。

撬开门进去的时候那个油腻的男人正准备对中原中也上下其手，而中原中也为了“不留下指纹迅速果断地结束任务尽量不给后续处理的人添太多麻烦”的表演效果，强忍着恶心作出一副调笑着热情洋溢地欢迎他的模样，裙子都掀起了一角，太宰治看着直火大。

“嗯……？你想对我的人怎么样？”太宰治也不知道自己是在演戏还是真心实意地发火了，总之后来他觉得当时自己的脸色和声音的确有点可怕。

北原仓介相当有男子气概地转向眼前的不速之客：“这位小姐就是你带来的伴侣吗？很显然她并不喜欢和你再继续进行下去，虽然这里确实本来就是用来干这种事情的地方，但是既然她找上我了那就已经是我今晚的床伴了吧？你现在离开，事成我会给你——就当是给你的赔礼。”

太宰治冷哼一声，他逆着光，叫人看不清他脸上的表情，但相当熟悉搭档的微小情绪变化的中原中也早就发现了他身上危险极了的气息。

“是吗。”

太宰治走近两步，如愿听到中原中也用头发上淬了毒的簪刀刺进那个老男人喉管的声音，从容不迫地往左边一闪。那个人一脸惊恐地转向中原中也大张着嘴，可惜那毒实在是绝佳，他脸上瞬间就蔓延开一片青紫，还没说出什么遗言就送了命。

“首领，任务完成——可恶心死我了，油腻的老男人。”中原中也一脚把倒在身上的老男人踹开拍拍手，挂了蓝牙耳机的连线，把身上的裙子一捞抱在手里准备从窗户上飞下去，“走了太宰，后续会有人处理的。”

太宰治拿鞋尖碾了碾那张恶心的脸，再抬起头的时候至少看起来已经恢复正常，利索地从大开的窗户翻了出去。

“中也好讨厌……差一点就弄脏我衣服了哦。”

夜风送来中原中也不可置信的质疑：“哈？？是你自己非要往前凑啊，又关我屁事！再说了，你来这么晚干什么，看戏吗？等他把裙子掀起来你还没来我就该和他硬碰硬了，天知道会多多少麻烦！”

“我还不是想看看中也迟迟不动手是不是被那个人鬼迷了心窍什么的嘛，如果是的话正好方便我干掉他再收拾不乖的小狗……”

“收你妈呢，神经病。”

他话音未落就被刚刚落地的中原中也脱下来的女士手套糊了一脸。中原中也不知道从哪掏出来他那双黑色的皮质手套套在手上，三两下把显眼的洋裙也扒下来用重力吊到半空，再从枝杈上取下自己平时穿的那套制服往身上一套，没好气地招呼上太宰治没事人一样从旁边的公园溜达回公寓。

这时候不过晚上八九点，他们像一对再普通不过的参加完一场小小的聚会后出来散步消食的情侣，衣服上没有一丝血迹，甚至两人的关系都短暂地因为公园里祥和的气氛而和睦起来，虽然大部分原因仍然是“害怕在公园里打起来会引起骚动”。

一切都很好，夏夜的风轻巧地略过湖面，不时有鱼儿浮上水面透气又扑腾一下潜入水下的咕嘟声，柳树的枝叶沙沙摩擦，带起枝梢间清亮的月色。

——当然，如果忽略太宰治那双仿佛酝着拍天的巨浪的暗沉眼睛的话。

—

进入公寓单元门的前一刻太宰治突然捏住了中原中也的手腕，那套洋裙顺势掉了下来被他一把捞住。

层层叠叠的裙摆看着就沉的要死，首领给的这件更是打眼一看就不会便宜，做工细致，布料上的暗纹错综复杂，每一处打褶都完美得无可挑剔。

“哦对，收起来明天毁了。”中原中也摆摆手，让开一条道让太宰治进门，“走吧，累死我了，那衣服可真麻烦。回家先洗个澡。”

中原中也泡在浴缸温热的水里，让热气蒸腾氤氲在浴室里。那点酒气被热气一蒸有点上头，他裹着浴巾推门出来的时候脸上红扑扑一片，更显得他肤色白皙。

不得不说，中原中也的皮肤白皙得不像个黑手党，虽说身上的肌肉紧密结实却丝毫不显夸张，四肢仍是修长纤细——架在太宰治肩膀上的时候更是诱人。

那张脸也精致得过分，造物主似乎格外偏袒这位真正意义上的神明，造就这样一副美丽到了极致的躯体供那位神作宿主——没错，中原中也他是神，不是因为他躯体里被强制安插进的那尊破坏力惊人的野神。

他是太宰治一人的神明，是被他拉下神坛亵渎的神明。

太宰治把外套一脱甩在沙发上，永远缠着绷带的手指拨开中原中也没有完全吹干的橘色发丝，露出那段小巧漂亮的耳垂。刚刚从湿润状态脱离的皮肤带着冰冰凉的触感，太宰治揽着他的脖子拉过来，在柔软冰凉的耳垂上舔了一下。

中原中也狠狠抖了抖：“大晚上发什么情？你不累吗赶紧去睡觉。”也许是因为喝了酒，也或许是这一晚上实在是身心俱疲，他说话的语气都比平时温和下不少来了。太宰治瞳孔里似乎装着一波死水——又或许是暴风雨到来前平静且虚伪的海面，下一刻就要爆发滔天巨浪。

太宰治坐在床上，用柔软的毛巾给他轻轻擦着头发，吸干他草草吹过以致还遗留了不少的水分，擦得他昏昏欲睡地靠在太宰治怀里，眼睛都半张半闭了。

“晚上不就是用来发情的么？”他委委屈屈地轻声道。

“说起这个……”

“如果今天我再晚来一点你还要和他做什么事？被他上吗？”太宰治的声音很危险，听起来乌云密布，“中也你为了任务可以做到这个地步吗？”

“那个人看起来就一副肾虚样子，能有我操你操得舒服吗？嗯？”

太宰治的手指摩挲着中原中也白皙的脖颈，穿过黑色的choker按上他的气管。中原中也一下就清醒过来，他毫不怀疑太宰治现在有想掐死他的冲动，“得不到就毁掉”这种做法在这个混蛋身上早就实行过很多次了。

他也有点火了：“都他妈说了这是任务需要，再说了我怎么可能让他操我！太宰治你又来发什么疯？！”

太宰治像是没听到一样，鸢色瞳眸里透不进一点光，阴森森地盯着他：“身为我的狗居然对着别人摇尾巴？不乖的狗可是要被惩罚的。中也知道我以前看驯兽师怎么调教不听话的宠物吗。”

“先是锁起来，用铁链拴住，让它只能属于他一个人，只能听那个人的话，如果不行，就狠狠地用鞭子抽，直到它哀嚎着臣服为止。”

“但是我还是舍不得那样对中也的，毕竟中也可是我养的的一条漂亮的狗啊。不知道比那些畜生漂亮多少倍，这种做法可行不通吧。”

“所以只能由我把你操烂了，操得你连连哭叫腿都合不拢，以后都长了记性只听我一个人的话，只能乖乖地撅起屁股被我操，能扒了你的裤子狠狠操你的只有我，懂吗？”

太宰治一只膝盖顶进中原中也双腿之间，几乎顶到了他的裆部，一只手掐着他的下巴抬起来啃他的喉结，温热的舌尖重重擦过脆弱的颈动脉，中原中也打了个寒战。

太危险了，眼前的男人散发的气息实在是太危险了。

明明都是十七岁的少年不错，他身上那种猛兽狩猎时的威慑力与杀气却已经黑压压地俯冲下来，中原中也觉得这不应当是一颗十几岁的灵魂该有的威力。

十几岁就应该满身阳光调笑戏耍，应该和同伴嬉笑打闹，应该在球场上欢跃着打球，应该和某个人谈一场满是粉红泡泡的恋爱——而不是带着一身似乎不属于人间的气息压在自己搭档的身上，仿佛下一刻就要露出獠牙茹毛饮血。

中原中也不寒而粟。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己从没理解过自己这个讨厌的搭档。

“你他妈……放开我。”他挣扎起来，想要挣脱眼前这个可怕的男人的桎梏。

太宰治顺从地松开手，任由他从自己身下爬开坐到一边：“放开就放开。反正中也你也跑不远，一会还不是要乖乖爬回来求我操你？或者说……你想要别人操你？”

中原中也震惊地瞪大眼睛：“你知不知道你在说什么……？今天晚上你他妈是犯什么病了，神神叨叨的需要我和你干一架？”

“我有没有病你一会就知道了。”

中原中也还没反应过来他说这句话是什么意思就被掼着头发摁在了床上，疾风骤雨一般的吻充满侵略性，带着他很熟悉的血腥与尘埃的味道——但那不像是在外面沾染上的，似乎只是太宰治这个人灵魂里肮脏泥泞的气息。

太脏了，太宰治好像生来灵魂里就满是黑泥，恶臭难忍不说，还带着有毒的荆棘与毒蛇——偏生还有一副极具欺骗性的好皮囊。

太宰治做爱时喜欢在他身上留下各种痕迹——吻痕，咬痕，甚至是一些正常人无法理解的性癖，少年完全控制不住自己的动作会弄伤小搭档，骨髓里的占有欲与破坏欲多得几乎要溢出来，往往第二天穿的衣服都遮不住，气得中原中也大早上先打他一顿作为保健操。没人知道中原中也的choker下有一个能伸出用来栓铁链扣子的装置，那是太宰治自己改的，美其名曰“既然是我的狗那就要有最高级的铁链”。

他在那时总是很疯狂，一改平时恶心他时吊儿郎当的样子。他在中原中也身上留下青青紫紫的吻痕和指痕，鸢色的眼眸没有一点光亮，像个能把人吸进去绞得粉身碎骨的漩涡。

这次也不例外。而且似乎他心里窝着一团闷火，把那口飞醋熏得更味道浓烈了，他的动作变本加厉的疯狂。中原中也本来洗完澡就只裹了条浴巾出来，现在倒是给眼前这人胡来八来提供了便利，两把就把他扯了个精光，一边用力吻他一边把手指插进他后穴里。

中原中也顶住他的脸把他推开，腿上也一脚把他伸进自己后穴的手踹掉，彻底被他惹毛了：“混蛋青花鱼你今天晚上是铁了心要干仗？说了八百遍了是他妈的任务需要任务需要，你还没完没了了？！”

太宰治居高临下地盯着他，眼神里一点光都没有，黯黯淡淡的却又翻着一团黑，像是暴风雨来临前的天空。

“那中也那么勾人是想要做什么？哪怕是任务需要也没有做到那个份上的必要吧，如果我去晚一点你是不是还要对他张开腿？”

中原中也彻底对他没辙了，索性直接开启嘲讽模式：“不管我做什么不都是任务吗，任务不就得演戏？说起演戏不是你造诣最深吗你在这给我扯什么，现在任务完成了那老种马死了岂不是皆大欢喜？太宰治你怎么跟个娘们一样唧唧歪歪，需要我给你叫救护车送到精神科看一下脑子吗？”

“我看是中也去看一下脑子才对吧！你真的觉得自己对那种人张开大腿阿谀奉迎的行为是正确的吗？我真的是服了为什么你会有这样的想法啊，你明明就是我的狗！结果不仅听森先生的话听到这个地步还能为了他的指令去取悦别的男人？还是说你一定要我把你锁到暗无天日的地下室让你只能天天看着我你才能学会听话？”

“哈？！我看你的脑容量是真的变成青花鱼了吧，这种恶心的要死的话你也能说出来那我不知道你还有没有一点廉耻……哦对我忘了你本来就没有。”中原中也骂到一半鄙夷地翻了个白眼，“算了我放弃和你吵架，和一条智商为零的白痴鱼类吵架是真的无聊透顶，更何况针对的是同样无聊至极的弱智问题！”

中原中也气呼呼地盘腿坐在床上不看他，任他太宰治在那边持续低气压，关他屁事，压死了活该。

不过气稍微消了一点他也开始奇怪为什么今天晚上这么一点小事都能惹得太宰治发这么大脾气，难道是真的已经疯了不成？殊不知太宰治对他的气并不是单单来自“对那个男人如此开放”还有“身为我的狗，你居然听森先生的话听到这种地步，你把我这个主人放在哪里”。

说到底两个少年间的恋爱，哪怕是因为黑暗与血腥而过早成熟的少年也一样，都是青涩的，像还没熟透的青皮橘子，咬一口汁水迸溅，酸得倒牙。

中原中也还没清静一会就又被太宰治打搅，他脸色似乎好看一点了，带着一点委屈，手指攀上少年温温热热的手背，一点一点蹭着把手指挤进他的指缝里交握着。

“别冲我撒娇，你恶不恶心。”

太宰治没管他的反抗，蹭过去在他脸上吻了几下：“中也，和我做吧。”

“不。你这发情没边的臭鱼给我滚。”

“中也好过分……”

太宰治可怜巴巴地把脑袋搭在中原中也肩窝里，左甩右甩甩不开，反而又遭他控诉自己昨天刚刚割了腕伤口被中也弄得很疼诶中也真的不心疼吗。

我心疼个屁。中原中也火冒三丈地看着这个刚刚还在和他吵得凶死了的白痴搭档现在又跑过来黏着他甩都甩不掉，本来想暴起一脚把他踹进墙里让他一晚上都抠不出来，然而看见他额头上沁出的冷汗还有苍白的脸色已经准备好的脚就踢不出去了。

“真的很疼？叫你作死，该。”中原中也还是没好脸色，手却拉过他缠着绷带的手腕，果然看见一片血色晕在绷带上。他无可奈何地叹了口气，打算解开绷带给他重新上药包扎。

刚刚还脸色苍白“疼的要死”的太宰治趁他不备一把把他摁在了床上，也不管迸裂后鲜血汩汩流出的伤口，反而沾着点鲜血作润滑又一次把他的内裤扒到一边抠挖起来。

“哈哈，中也还真是心软呢～”

“但是一味心软的话，可是保护不了自己想要保护的人喔。”

中原中也被这戏精气得脑仁疼，踢出去的脚也被早就看透了他的招数的太宰治握住脚踝压在身侧，顺势给他摆了个双腿大开的姿势。

操，他就知道这家伙绝对是装的！还可怜他，他可怜个鬼！

中原中也本来还在挣扎，可惜被他一指头按上腰窝直接麻了筋，心里也清楚再反抗也没什么意义。眼前这人认定了要做什么事就一定不会半路放他走，更何况如果继续不知死活地拒绝只会招来更可怕的报复——上次就是这样，太宰治以他“不是条乖狗狗”为由狠狠地操了他几顿，咬得他身上鲜血淋漓不说，那天晚上他还几乎被折腾得晕了过去，第二天下床都困难。

聪明的孩子不会自讨苦吃，他索性也伸出舌头缠住了太宰治的舌尖。

太宰治满意地“哼”了一声，俯下身子转而去啃中原中也脖颈上黑色的绣着自己名字的choker。那条choker是他加入港黑不久太宰治强制给他戴上的，他嫌太宰治逼事真多扯掉过，然而扯下来一次太宰治操他一次，顺带再换条新的。中原中也觉得麻烦，而且不想老是上班的时候起不来床导致迟到甚至整整一天都腰酸背痛，也就戴上随他了。

后来也换过几次，当然那就是太宰治自己在床上啃得起劲给他咬断的——他总是能在做完爱后不知道从哪摸出一条崭新的一看就价格不菲的choker重新给他围在脖子上，中原中也那条纤细的脖颈没有空过。

可能因为喝了点酒，中原中也的小穴里很温暖也很紧，倒是不是很干燥，刚刚泡澡的时候起码稍微泡润了一点。太宰治的手指轻车熟路地往里伸，很快探到了再熟悉不过的那块腺体。这源于中原中也身材不高，穴道也短。他现在还在少年的生长期，整副躯体都青涩得很，他身上除了手长腿长也没什么逆人类生长的地方了——他的穴道和太宰治的性器比起来可短太多了，天知道太宰治每次怎么插进去的，他甚至连长长的性器下连着的囊袋都能塞进去小半个。

反正每次做到最后他都已经趋近于昏迷状态了，太宰治怎么摆弄他都毫无反应地瘫在床上。

太宰治坏心眼地用指尖轻轻抠着那块每次都能让他哭着爽到射的软肉，就是不实打实地摁上去。中原中也难受得抓心挠肝，搂住他脖颈就往他手里蹭，试图让他的手指碰到前列腺。

“想舒服吗，中也？是不是只有我才能让你舒服？嗯？我是不是比那个野男人好？”

中原中也听着他像是小学没毕业的小孩幼稚攀比的话语不合时宜地直想笑，这人怎么能这么幼稚。

他嘴上很不屑地嗤笑一声，下身却相当诚实地一个劲往他手里拱啊拱，示意他赶紧的别磨叽。太宰治低笑一声，似乎被他的动作取悦了，终于大发慈悲把修长的手指继续往里探，仅仅是那个动作都能看出实在是经验十足。

中原中也在他摁上那片肉的时候就已经软了腰，手指紧紧抓住太宰治肩膀上的衣料，脚趾爽得一根一根蜷缩起来想要本能地蹬到些什么，可惜床在两个人住到一起时就被太宰治以“中也你的床也太小了我躺上去腿都伸不开啊”的理由换成了大号双人床，他没能如愿，只得曲回腿盘在了太宰治腰上。

中原中也的性器已经抬了头，距离完全勃起只差一点了，随着他扭腰的动作左右晃动着，在卷曲的耻毛间若隐若现。太宰治拨开他额前因为动作而散落的碎发和刘海，露出那张满是汗水、红晕和泫然欲泣的表情脸。他细细欣赏着，手上的动作变本加厉地激烈。

他想看到的不只是这些，他想看那张漂亮倔强的脸哭出来，看他平日不服输的唇颤抖着讨饶，求他狠狠的操自己，求他把性器插进自己的小穴里操出水，看他爽得吐出舌尖眼球上翻，看他一张脸变得乱七八糟。

“唔……！啊……”中原中也惊叫着抱紧了他的肩背，手指徒劳地在他仍然一丝不苟穿着的衬衫上抓挠，腿也无力的试图夹他的腰夹得更紧，与此同时性器顶端的小孔“咕叽”涌出了一股液体，要掉不掉地悬在了伞状的顶端。

“啊啦，只用手指这种程度就射了吗？中也还真是淫荡的狗狗。”

太宰治满足地把手指从他身后的小穴里抽出来，带着黏黏糊糊的液体抚过中原中也突出的喉结，然后顺着脆弱的喉管一路向上摸，扒开他因为强忍着欢愉的呻吟而紧闭的嘴。

“呜……”中原中也被情欲的水雾蒙住的漂亮湛蓝双眼迷迷糊糊的，因为嘴巴被控制着无法合上流下滴滴答答的口水。那样子看起来色情极了，几乎是同时太宰治觉得又一股热流涌进下身，性器涨得发疼。

“现在我要操你了中也，撅起屁股来。”太宰治发号施令似的说，坚持不懈地拍他圆润白皙的臀瓣，直到他听话地撑起发软的腿摆好姿势准备迎接自己的性器。中原中也平时看着瘦而娇小，衣服一扒底下都是结实而不显累赘的肌肉，特别是他的腰，任谁看了他那纤细优美而饱含力量感的腰部都不会无动于衷。

但那是不可能的。能真枪实弹操中原中也的是太宰治，只有太宰治。

只有太宰治可以欣赏他因高潮而红晕遍布的脸，被操得涌出眼眶的生理性泪水，射精时颤抖的身体，还有动听而淫荡的呻吟。然后用手机、用DV机录下来，在他不肯服从自己命令之时用于要挟逼迫。

太宰治从不觉得这样的行为恶劣，他觉得对一个人就该这样，这很正常——逼迫他，要挟他，让他服从于自己，永远属于自己一个人，绝对不能违逆自己的意愿去听从别人的指令，那绝对不允许。

太宰治掰开他圆润雪白的臀瓣，解开自己的裤链把涨的发疼的性器掏出来，啪啪击打着他柔嫩的臀，然后才把性器对准，从后面用力地挤进去。

太宰治做爱的时候从来没有温柔过，似乎粗暴才是他镌刻在灵魂里最深刻的本质，中原中也几乎是马上就疼得瘫软了下去，跪都跪不住了。太宰治托起他的肚子让他拱起腰迎合自己，一下一下毫不怜惜地往更深的地方撞过去。

身下的小野兽发出低低的呜咽，从背后看不见他的表情，从那副颤抖着的躯体下露出的只有死死握着床单的纤细的手指，还有实在忍不住而泄出的几声痛哼。太宰治无动于衷地看着他因忍痛而抖得不像话的身体，就着流出的血液作润滑继续插入。

“等……等等……！”中原中也疼得满身冷汗，“我，我还没……你他妈的慢一点……！！你疯了吗？！唔啊……”

“哈？已经湿成这样了中也应该早就准备好了吧，明明刚刚都被我用手指插射了一次啊？这么弱可不像是中也，你是在和我开玩笑吧？”

中原中也疼得想骂娘，这种程度的疼痛本来对于习惯了疼痛的他来说根本不算什么，但是伤口在最私密的地方，还有个不知好歹的混蛋在后面胡作非为，弄得伤口又麻又疼又痒还故意不碰前列腺，他要被折磨疯了。

“操啊啊啊啊啊……慢……！太深了……你轻一点……”

可惜身后的黑心干部完全不听他的，一下一下扶着他的腰猛干，明明清楚极了他的爽点在哪偏就不碰，十次有两次轻轻擦过去就已经大发慈悲了。

中原中也被折腾得意识模糊，理智什么的已经抛到九霄云外了，他咬着床单吐出被拆得支离破碎的语句：“你快……唔……求你了……操我……”

“啊……中也真难伺候啊，到底要我怎么样嘛。”

“你快点……！磨磨唧唧的……是不是男人了！呃……”

“哈……我是不是男人中也不是最清楚吗？”

太宰治瞥了他一眼，决定终止这场幼稚的戏弄，终于摆正姿势不再玩弄他的后穴。他把中原中也的腰又提高了一点，把性器狠狠地挤进去，几乎是瞬间中原中也就发出了一声情动时诱人的尖叫，咬着哭腔噫噫呜呜地喘息起来。

这叫声实在是太棒了，太宰治接二连三狠狠地撞在他穴心中央，果然就像他说的那样，中原中也爽得连连哭叫，呻吟的尾音拖得又细又长还带着勾人的哭腔。身下的床单早就湿透了现出半透明的色泽，不知道那罪魁祸首的液体是泪水还是汗水亦或是分泌出的肠液。

“舒不舒服，中也？嗯？快说，我操你操得舒不舒服？”

中原中也已经彻底迷糊了，只会顺着他的话顺从地回答：“舒服……唔啊啊啊啊啊……舒服……”

太宰治揉捏着他大腿根的软肉，顺带照顾了一下他垂在腿间的囊袋和硬得发涨的性器。中原中也带着哭腔呜呜咽咽，声音可怜极了也色情极了，带着深夜特有的糜烂气息低喃着太宰治的名字。

“你可真是个妖精啊中也。”

太宰治顺着他胀痛的性器一下一下帮他舒解，前后夹击下中原中也的性器很快就分泌出了透明的液体，黏黏糊糊地往下滴落。

“你喜欢我，中也，你应该喜欢我。”太宰治的声音带着爽极了时才会出现的特殊的笑意，一遍又一遍诱导他说出那句话，“你爱我，中也。”

中原中也脑子里什么都没有了，现在他已经只会低声呜咽他的名字以及重复太宰治的话，就这样被他逼迫着说了出来。

“啊啊……”太宰治满足地叹息一声，手指娴熟地抚摸着中原中也的性器顶端，因常年持枪而长了茧子的粗糙手指一次又一次摩擦过那个小洞。中原中也最后哭叫了一声在他不停顶撞自己的前列腺以及身前的手淫下射了出来，几乎是与此同时太宰治也释放在了他的小穴里。

中原中也的腰在离开了他手的支撑之后完全立不住，整个人瘫软在了床上还在迷迷糊糊地咒骂太宰治，而太宰治很贴心地给他一段缓冲的时间来休息，以方便下一场性事的开始。

他们那天晚上好像做了三四次，太宰治翻来覆去地变着花样操他，甚至还把那套裙子又套在他身上，搞得上面全是乱七八糟的液体实在不能还给首领了。他操得中原中也最后直接晕在了自己身下，之后的一周见了太宰治出现在他家附近就溜之大吉，好玩的很。

—

嘛，中也的体力再怎么强悍当时也不过是个十七岁的少年，身体还青涩得很，当然吃不住他那种造作了。太宰治坐在首领办公室的木质桌子前，抵着额头想。

被绷带裹住的左眼看不到东西，他把头扭了过去盯着中原中也看了一阵，突然开口道：“中也，叫我津岛——津岛修治。”

已经是港口黑手党最高干部的中原中也没有抬头，自顾自地把手中的文件整理好放在太宰治左手边。

“快点，这是首领的命令。”太宰治支着脸看他，拉着他的手腕把早已经沉淀了不少的自家干部拉过来命令道。

中原中也已经很久没有和他拌过嘴了，他静静看着面前眼下黑青很重的男人，一撩大衣衣摆跪了下去，顺从地叫了一声津岛先生。

“只要是您的命令，首领。”

太宰治的脸肉眼可见地黑了下去，阴沉的男人掰起中原中也的下巴逼他直视自己，黑漆漆的眸子里看不清神色，仿佛升起一轮血月一般闪着红光。

“我说，叫我津岛。中也。”

中原中也平静地看着他，曾经漂亮灵动的湛蓝眸子里只有一片死寂，再沉重的巨石投下去也激不起波浪。

“津岛。”

太宰治的面色这才有所缓和，重新换上那副虚伪的笑容，指尖轻轻划过中原中也苍白的脸庞，眼瞳里浮现出让人极不舒服的什么东西来。

“成功了……我知道什么是爱了吗？中也，你告诉我，我是不是已经懂了？”

“你叫了我的本名，我让你叫了我的本名，我做到了吗，我穷极一生去追逐的……”他低低地笑起来，唇角勾起的弧度让人看了却只觉恐惧。

“我爱你中也，你听到了吗。”太宰治的眼眸里尽是疯狂，病态的笑意满溢在那对鸢色的玻璃珠里，他掰过中原中也的头，一次又一次复述。

“不，首领。”他的神明怜悯地凝望着他，像是给他下了最终通牒。

**“你不懂什么是爱。”**


End file.
